Make them Pay: on hiatus
by LinneaPike
Summary: What would have happened if the quarter quell had had a slightly different twist? Same tributes, same rebellion, different arena, different allies, different problems? Here's what. Catching fire/ Mockingjay Spoilers, for KatnissXGale fans. Read and Review! I don't own the Hunger Games!
1. Don't Mess Up

Make them Pay

"Seneca, we need to talk. I have a special request for the arena this year. This year, the 75th annual Hunger Games, will be different. There will be two Arena's. When the number of tributes begins to dwindle, you will take the Final eight from the arena, and place them in a new one. They will then continue to fight until there is but two remaining."

"Two?"

"Yes. As this year the tributes will be victors-"

"Victors?"

"Listen to me Seneca! The tributes will be Victors for entertainment's sake. It's a Quarter Quell, after all… So you will have two different Arena's, the first will play to their strengths, the second to their weakness'. I will leave the rest up to you. Do not fail Seneca, you know how I hate when people fail…"

And like that he was gone. Gone, leaving an astonished Seneca Crane in his wake. What does he mean, two Victors, two arenas? I understand full well how he hates when people fail, It's what landed me this job. I can't guarantee perfection, but I can guarantee I'll try…

**Four Months later…**

I've done it. I've done the impossible, and the capitol will love it… President Snow, I won't fail you…

**The reading of the Card…**

"In honor of the 75th Annual Hunger Games, this year, to prove that not even the strongest of the rebels could overcome the Capitol, this year's tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of Victors, and include two arenas, to prove that no matter where you wage your wars against the Capitol, the Capitol will always prevail."

Oh Yes, They will be exciting for sure…

**Well, it's only an intro chapter to get you guys filled in on how the games will be different this year, they'll get longer, and they won't be choppy like this from Seneca Cranes POV, it will include mainly two of my favorite Victors, mwuhaha… Please review, and favorite, I heard someone call it Faviewing, so whatever! I update as soon as I can! And, since I don't want any rebellion crap, Peeta somehow won the 73****rd**** games at fifteen and Katniss the 74****th**** at sixteen still. These tributes are Victors, like Snow said, purely for entertainments sake. So, hope you love it!**

_**Keep calm, and may the odds be ever in your favor…**_

_**~LinneaPike**_


	2. What I never told you

**Sorry, no new chapter, just made some edits, I had no idea anyone was reading this story though, I'm siked!**

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

"Faster guys, come on, faster!" Peeta urges me and Haymitch. I don't think I've ever trained this hard in my life! My legs went numb from exhaustion about a half of a mile ago, so I'm running on reserves here, and those reserves are just about empty. Finally when I can't take it anymore, I stop and I yell,

"Peeta, I'm done for today. Hell, I'm done forever! I didn't train like this before my games, and I'm sure as hell not going to train for them like this for a second time!"

"She's right boy!" Haymitch jumps in at the opportunity to get out of this, "At the rate we're going there's not going to be anything left of us by the time the games themselves do come!"

"No, you have to keep going!" Peeta urges, "The other Victors are fit! We have to be too!"

"Boy," Haymitch starts, "I _know_ the other Victors, and they're more screwed up than me! There may be three other victors apart from the careers in relatively good form, and that's Finnick, Johanna, and Aria! And even half the careers are too old or crazy to know what's going on around them half the time, so really when you think about it, you've got a pretty good shot at winning anyway!" he hollers, than storms off towards his house for, what is most likely, a drink. So Peeta looks at me (thanks for stranding me Haymitch, your helpful) and gives me a questioning look, as if to ask _well, are you going to leave too?_ To which I answer with an apologetic smile, because I don't want to do this anymore. He clearly gets the message, because he shoots me a dirty look and leaves for his house. And, since I don't plan on standing on the wet spring ground any longer, I head back for my house in the Victors Village, where I know my mother and sister will be waiting for me.

So when I get home, I immediately go upstairs to shower, and change out of these clothes, which are probably so sweaty I can never wear them again. Either way, I throw on a pair of loose jeans, a tank top, and a hoodie sweater. Then, I braid my hair back wet in my signature braid and go downstairs to receive a steaming bowl of soup from my mother and a larger than normal smile from Prim. They feel bad I have to enter the arena again, I know it. Hell, I feel bad! They're just about one step away from finally admitting to themselves that the chances are I'm not going to make it through the arena a second time. However, there is almost something comforting about knowing you'll be reaped. For instance, I've had time to prepare the house in the seam with money, extra woods, new blankets, mats and all of the things that would make Prim and my mother's lives a bit easier if I die in the arena. I would never tell them that though, because they would think that means I've given up, and I haven't given up. I just want to make sure that they're ready in case the unthinkable happens. So I finish my soup, and I head into our private office to warm up some more by the fire. There is probably one downside so far to being a Victor (aside from being reaped again), and it's the lack of things to do. Before, I occupied my time with hunting and gathering. I belonged, but now, I'm just what's keeping my mother and Prim safe in this house, which is a comforting thought, but you can really only think of that so much. So, instead, I just curled up by the fire, and let the crackle of the flames lull me quickly to sleep.

I woke up to the feeling of someone playing with my hair, and could naturally assume it was Gale. So, instead of moving, I just opened my eyes and stared in to the fire. After a few minutes, I turned my head to face him, and he replied by whispering,

"Hey you", to which I replied

"Hey to you too. Whatcha' doing?"

"Staring at the most beautiful girl in the world." I sat up so he could put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. The very thought of this would have been so alien to me before, because when I look back I was so socially awkward, it was a little scary! I had Gale, and sometimes Madge. That was it. However, the games made me realize that you really don't miss someone until you don't get to be around them anymore, so I did everything to win, and me and Gale just sort of became, a thing. And it didn't feel awkward, which sort of surprised me, because I thought it would be. But around Gale, I felt nothing but happiness. Then I feel dread at the thought of never seeing him again, after the Games. I think he senses my sadness, and he gently kisses my neck, because he knows that instantly soothes me. It's hard to think that someone who comes off as so rough and powerful can be so gentle in the way he moves. Maybe that's one of the things I love about my darling Gale. Or maybe that's just another way the games changed me, because before the games, I would most likely shudder at the thought of me saying, "My darling Gale". Oh how things have changed! I despretly need to talk to him, but I can't within the confines of this lavish house that offers so much safety, which is most obviously bugged. So I stood up and told him,

"Let's go for a walk, it's a little stuffy in her." Then I gave him a look with my eyes that really said_ I'm falling apart and I need someone who understands me_. To which he nodded, and replied warmly,

"Sure, whatever floats your boat, Catnip." So we left the house, and once we'd left the Village behind us, he took my hand, because it's one of the only things that has stayed the same ever since I volunteered, and he knows that. So we walked in silence, and the closer we go to the seam, the less tense I felt, because returning to my old home always brings me calm, and a sense of belonging. Once we were safely in the confines of my old home in the seam, he closed the door, leaned down, and kissed me lovingly, a kiss that I did not hesitate to return. So we stood there, locked in each other's embrace, refusing to let go because we know it's what the capitol would want us to do, let go of what's real and return to the fake world they create for us. When we finally break apart, I look into his dark, seam eyes, so similar to mine, the only eyes I ever want to look into, and I tell him,

"I love you. Take care of my mother and Prim while I'm gone, please, and I if I don't come back-"

He cuts me off and begins sternly

"Now listen to me Katniss, don't think about if you come back, you're better than most people in the arena, you can do this! Don't think about the alternative!" he added the next part a little more gently "Think about your mother, and Prim, and even Buttercup, how they'll be waiting for you. Think about how I'll be waiting for you with this..." just as he trails of, he reaches in his pocket, and pulls out a little black box.

"I know that I don't want anyone but you, will you marry me, Catnip?" My eyes went wide, and I froze. I mean, I love Gale, but, marriage? Well I have it answer him! I think about a life with Gale, and a house with Gale, and that definitely helps me make up my mind. I don't know how long it took me to answer, but I managed to reply weakly,

"Y-yes. Yes, yes, yes a million times!" So he smiles at me, a real smile, the ones I used to see so little from Gale, and slides the ring on my finger. After that, he stood up and he kissed me again, and I most certainly never want to let go.

* * *

Reaping:

* * *

I'll admit, I'm a little scared, but not so much as I am sad. I may be holding Gales hand for the last time today. Once you know you're going to be reaped, it's not so bad; at least you understand that ominous feel of foreboding. So when we got to the square, Gale let go of my hand, kissed my forehead, and walked towards the crowd. So I entered my roped off area, all by my lonesome, and looked over towards Peeta and Haymitch. They look at me with sad eyes, a look I return in kind and back towards the stage. Even our escort, Effie Trinket seems to have lost some of her usual liveliness. She takes the mike, and with a slight quiver in her voice, welcomes us, and without further ado, reaches into a ball of names with the girl's names in them, and, without a doubt, reads out mine. So I stood on the stage, wearing my usual mask of zero expression. I look over to where my mother, Prim, and Gale are. Prim is silently crying into my mother's dress, and Gale looks at me with sad eyes. I know he won't look away, and I respect him for that. So she than proceeds to call a male name, and the name is Peeta Mellark. In a way, maybe that's not so good. I understand gifts from Haymitch better than gifts from Peeta. I see the meaning behind his gifts, whereas Peeta, those would just be gifts. However, I'd still rather not lose the boy with the bread. Either way I turn to allow them to usher me into the Justice Building, but find my path blocked by a peacekeeper, who tells me

"New rule, no families." I look at him somewhat surprised, and I don't have the chance to retaliate, because I am being ushered into a car that will take me to the train station, and no doubt, onto the train itself. So many words have been left unspoken.

* * *

Well, here we are I guess! Hope you all like it!


	3. Encounters

The train ride to the capitol was the worst. All of my farewells hanging on my lips, words I'll never say. We stepped onto the train, Peeta and I, and I marched to my room without another word. I pulled open the front drawer of a desk when I got there, and conveniently, I found a pen and some paper. I sat down at the desk, and decided instead I would write letters to those I care about, because I still hate to imagine the worst. I find myself subconsciously twisting the engagement ring on my finger, wondering how Gale ever got the money for it. That's how I decided who my first letter would be addressed to. So I began printing carefully onto the paper, figuring I'll just make things up as I go along.

_Gale,_

_ If you're reading this, then yes, I have indeed passed. Passed is such an easier word to say, isn't it?_ _Somehow maybe the contents of this note won't seem so sincere, considering the way you receive it. I wish I were better at writing letters, because if this is all you ever have to remember me by, this is probably isn't much. I love you. Take care of Prim. But most importantly, don't dwell on me. I know I love you, and you love me, but let's face it, feeling bad and trying to remember won't change what has happened. I'm writing this on the train to the capitol. I am scared Gale, you're the only one I would ever tell. Not scared to die, but scared of what I'll have to do and how it will affect me. These people earned the right to live be becoming Victors the first time around. Now I'm robbing them of that. I can't hope for much right now, my situation is rather bleak, but I do hope you find love again. I hope that you can still live happily ever after._

_ All my love, forever and always_

_ Catnip Everdeen._

I read the letter over after I finished it. It's not what I want, it's not me. I tore it to shreds and threw it in the trash. I could never send that to Gale, it's too formal, it sounds like I'm mad. So with that done, I went to sleep, to dream of a thousand different ways these innocent people may very well kill the girl on fire. And I didn't come out of that compartment until we pulled into the Capitol.

**Opening Ceremony's:**

I still wonder how most Victors will deal with this. In a way, I feel sort of bad for them. Some of these people are in there sixties, all the way up to one lady from District 4 who looks to be about eighty, who volunteered for a young girl. It's so much more difficult to pick out this year who will be a bloodbath tribute, and who won't be. It is however; much easier to discern who will be a threat.

Obviously, there's the career tributes, some of which Volunteered to be in the games again, the male tribute from District four, Finnick Odair, who won the 65th games. I remember correctly, he's 24. He's also known as the Capitols sex symbol. He is tall, and quite muscular, has bronze colored hair, and amazing green eyes. All of those together are probably what makes him so popular with the Capitol.

Then there's Johanna Mason, from District seven. She won the 71st games, and she scares the shit out of me, I watched the recap of her games, and she shows a wicked ability to murder. She appears to be in her early twenties, my guess would be twenty-one. Her hair is a chestnut brown, and falls to her shoulders in a bob. She tall and lean, and has wide set brown eyes.

And then there's Ariana Hale, victor of the 68th games. She's from District ten, which is a district you usually don't have to worry about, but her, I think I will. Somehow in District ten she learned how to throw knives. Not just chuck them; this girl is as good as Clove or better. Maybe she had to hunt like I did. Either way, she's tall, thin, and she has sleek blonde hair that falls to her waist. What stands out most to me, honestly, is one scar below her deep chocolate eyes, her right eye to be more specific.

Of course, being the most recent Victors has to have put a huge target on mine and Peeta's backs as well. So when Peeta wandered off to talk to Portia, I think, I just decided instead of getting to know these people who seem to get along so well, I'd just stroke the sleek black mane of the horse pulling our chariot. All was well and fine until I heard a voice whisper in my ear,

"Why hello there, Katniss." It was Finnick Odair. I turned around to face him, and was met by those famously green eyes.

"Would you like a sugar cube? They're for the horses, but, who's going to say no, hm?" Honestly, I wish he knew that I've never really found him attractive, and I certainly don't know, being as I'm engaged. Besides, how do I answer a question like that?

"Umm, no thanks." I replied warily. I don't like that he's so close to me, especially considering the little amount of clothing he's wearing. It's nothing but some rope knotted around his groin. Thankfully, I was spared of having to prolong the conversation, because someone began speaking to Finnick.

"Finnick, please, you're making the poor girl uncomfortable." For some strange reason, for a few seconds before he turned around, his eyes lit up with what I'm sure was a mixture of happiness and, something else I can't quiet place. I looked to see who my savior was, and believe it or not, it was Ariana, dressed in some sort of cowgirl outfit with a fishtail braid, but it was the most provocative cowgirl outfit I've seen in my life! But the capitol must love that, because she's a very pretty girl. It makes me so glad Cinna is my stylist.

"Besides, you haven't a shot with her anyways. Look at her hand!" She said with a smirk. He glanced down at my hand, grabbed it, and looked at the ring,

"Not bad, not bad," he said, examining it, "but I could do better." He said, wiggling his eyebrow and laughing at my blank reaction. Ariana took this opportunity to jump in,

"So my names Ariana Hale, but please, call me Aria. Pleasure to meet you!" I felt like responding with an 'I know' when she tells me her name, but then I figured that would sound creepy. Her bubbliness and the fishtail braid remind me of Glimmer, but something about her sets me on edge, and I feel like it's just an act. I don't trust her as far as I could probably throw her. However, with the games fast approaching, it's probably best not to make too many enemies, especially considering she just saved me from the most awkward encounter of my life.

"Katniss Everdeen." I said back, as calmly as I could. I just want the ceremony to start so I can get away from these people I'm sure all want to kill me.

"So, knowing Cinna, he must have something big planned for you this year! What is it; are you breathing fire this year?"

"Not telling, you'll just have to wait and see!" Woh, where did that come from?

"Hmph," she replied in mock annoyance. This next bit scared me though, "Then I guess I'll be watching for you, girl on fire." She added with an evil glint in her eyes only I could pick up. Shit, she's scary. Just then, Finnick slung his arm around her shoulder and walked off, saying something that made them both laugh. I'm going to have to watch out for them. But in retrospect, they are a pretty odd pair. She talks really funny, her voice has an accent, but it's not affected like the capitols, it's, different… Maybe everyone in her district talks like that.**(A.N-I was going for a super toned down English accent there, not like the kind of accent someone who lived in England all there life would have, more like someone who has English parents but lives in another country, with an accent that just sort of pops up sometimes. Idk, it made more sense in my head :P)**

A few minutes later, I could see Peeta walking back towards me with an amused smirk on his face.

"Made some new friends?"

"Hardly," I replied with a frown, "She scares the crap out of me, and he's… I don't know but he creeps me out." Peeta found this highly amusing, and when I asked him, 'what?' he just shrugged off the question and climbed up onto the chariot, and I followed suit. We began to roll out into the avenue of tributes, and I could hear the crowd cheering. Districts one and two, they were obviously favorites. District four; I saw that coming, what with the small amount of clothing Finnick was wearing. District 10, same, the small amount of clothing Aria was wearing. Next to naked victors seems to be _very_ popular in the Capitol this year. They're braver than I. I wouldn't be able to go out there and have the world cheer at my almost naked self. Then, of course, we rolled out, flaming, and stealing the glory (which once again, may not be a super good thing), and the crowd went wild once again. I don't think they were as excited as they were for me and my District partner last year, maybe the fire is getting old? Oh well, they still went pretty ballistic, so I guess that's good. We pulled into the training center, after the speech from President Snow, and hoped off our chariots. As predicted, I was receiving glares from District one and two, but the others didn't seem to care, District eleven even came to congratulate me on my fiery debut. I didn't stick around long, though, because I wasn't looking for another conversation with Aria. I don't want to give her any reason to kill me, because I know she wouldn't hesitate to. So we rode the elevator up, one that include a very awkward encounter with a naked Johanna, who had no problem taking off her tree outfit right there in the elevator, I arrived at the twelfth penthouse floor, completely exhausted from the day's events.

I woke up the next morning, threw on a pair of pants, and trudged down to the dining room for breakfast with Haymitch, Effie, and Peeta. I sat down and began to spread some butter onto a muffin. After about ten minutes of Effie babbling about our debut, Haymitch finally got the opportunity to speak,

"So Katniss, I don't need to ask Peeta this, because he already knows most everyone, but what was your first impressions of everyone? I heard you've already met a few already"

"Well," I replied slowly, "Aria scares me, I don't know if I trust her, but-" he cut me off there

"Good," he replied seriously, "allying with Aria in the games will ultimately earn you a knife in the back. Not that she's a bad person; she just takes survival very seriously. Sorry, continue."

"But Finnick, he… creeps me out a bit." Haymitch began to guffaw at this, "And Johanna, she's, very comfortable with herself." I replied tentatively, but this only made him laugh harder.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded. When he didn't answer, Peeta did for him.

"Don't you see Katniss? Chaff kissing you after the ceremony, Finnick's flirting, Johanna's nakedness, they're all just ways of messing with you."

"What? What do you mean?" I replied, a little confused and angry. They're messing with me?

"Well, you're just so," he barely got this last part out because he was laughing along with Haymitch, "Pure!"

"Pure? You think I'm pure?" I asked, angry. I can't believe it! What, has he been off heckling me about it behind my back? Since that didn't get any response from them, I just stood up and left for my room. As if this week hasn't been bad enough!


End file.
